The present invention relates to a coupling in tools for chip forming machining, wherein the coupling comprises two interacting surfaces and members for forcing the surfaces together, wherein the surfaces are profiled with grooves in order to enable form locking against each other, wherein each surface comprises at least two sets of grooves, wherein each set of grooves has a main direction, and wherein the main directions in the same surface extend transverse to each other. The invention also relates separately to a tool, a cutting head and a holder.
Through U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,060, a coupling in tools for chip forming machining is previously known, wherein the coupling comprises two interacting surfaces and members for forcing the surfaces together. The interacting surfaces are profiled with grooves in order to enable mutual form locking. Characteristic of the coupling according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,060 is that the interacting surfaces are arranged to comprise at least four separate positions in relation to each other.
Through DE-C2-34 48 086, a tool for internal turning is previously known, where the coupling between the cutting head and the holder comprises a surface having three radially extending bars and an interacting surface having three radially extending grooves. This means that the interacting surfaces may assume three separate positions in relation to each other. Another document of some interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,162.